The present disclosure relates to display devices and is applicable to, for example, display devices with touch panels.
A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel, wherein the liquid crystal display panel is formed by enclosing a liquid crystal composition between a pair of substrates. Meanwhile, various display devices have been mass-produced in which a touch panel is disposed as an input device at the front of a liquid crystal display panel. In order to detect an input (hereinafter referred to as a touch) to the touch panel, a technique using a variation in capacitance or resistance is proposed.
A touch panel of a type in which a capacitance variation can be detected is, specifically, a touch panel configured to detect a variation in the capacitance between a pair of electrodes disposed with an insulating film in between and is hereinafter referred to as a capacitive touch panel. Capacitive touch panels are classified into an external type provided outside the display panel (see, for example, JP-A-2003-511799 or its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,860) and a built-in type provided inside the display panel. An example of the built-in type capacitive touch panel is a so-called in-cell display panel in which each of common electrodes (counter electrodes) for image display previously provided in the display panel is also used as one of a pair of electrodes for a touch sensor and the other electrode (touch detection electrode) of the pair is disposed crosswise with respect to the common electrode (see, for example, JP-A-2009-244958 or its corresponding US Patent Application No. 2010/0182273).